Challenges
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: These are a series of challenges that I want stories to be made. You are free to chose one if you like. They are in the One piece universe


Challenges: NarutoxOne piece

These are a series of challenges that wanted to see stories made in this site. Each challenge has two versions; you can decide the one that you want to make or the one that you like the most.

One Piece universe

* * *

Challenge 1 Byakugan (Hyuga)

Version 1:

During the void century the Hyuga Clan live, but was destroy by the World Government. Hinata was the only survivor and promise revenge. Eventually over time the byakugan disappear. It was until Monkey D. Luffy met the Akagami crew that the byakugan came back to the world. Luffy ate an Akuma no Mi, and the fruit was responsible for waking up the dormant genes of the byakugan that Luffy had. Luffy was a descendent of Hinata herself (By his mother side).

Rules:

Luffy can either be male or female. No harem!. If femLuffy, I would recommend Mihawk, Marco, Law, but it is up to you to decide the paring if there is going to have parings. No limitations, it can be yaoi, yuri, het.

Luffy has to know the Gentle Fist style (Jyuken)

Akuma no mi: whatever that you decide. Luffy must adapted it to his fighting style and the byakugan.

* * *

Version 2:

After the Hyuga Clan was destroy, Hinata and Neji wonder in the East Blue trying to escape from their destiny. Eventually Hinata marries Dragon and they have a kid, Luffy. Neji promised to always protect Hinata and be by her side. Luffy is a small kid when the marines come to take away Hinata and Neji.

Rules:

Luffy can either be male or female. No harem!. If femLuffy, I would recommend Mihawk, Marco, Law, but it is up to you to decide the paring if there is going to have parings. No limitations, it can be yaoi, yuri, het.

Luffy has to know the Gentle Fist style (Jyuken)

Akuma no mi: whatever that you decide. Luffy must adapted it to his fighting style and the byakugan.

Hinata is the heir to the Hyuga clan, so she must be a) a princess b) a Tenryubito c) the granddaughter of a member of the Gorosei (By her mother's side, not by Hiashi's). Neji is her guardian and both hate the world government because of what they did to Hiashi. (I would recommend to have Hinata be either a tenryubito or from the Gorosei)

Luffy and his crew must at least meet with Hinata and Neji one time, other times is up to you. My recommendation is that they meet during the Action House incident.

* * *

Challenge 2 Sharingan (Uchiha)

Version 1:

Luffy is a descendent from Itachi. He can have an akuma no mi; his sharingan awakens when Shanks loses his arm. The Uchiha clan lived during the void century, Itachi was the one that killed his clan, leaving Sasuke alive, and the rest is up to you.

Rules:

Luffy can either be male or female. No harem!. If femLuffy, I would recommend Mihawk, Marco, Law, but it is up to you to decide the paring if there is going to have parings. No limitations, it can be yaoi, yuri, het.

Akuma no mi: whatever that you decide.

* * *

Version 2:

Luffy's father is Itachi; Dragon's younger brother (Unknown to anyone, but Garp, and Dragon, the marines think that Itachi is Garp only son) Itachi is a Vice admiral like Garp. Luffy's sharingan awakens when Shanks loses his arm.

Rules:

Luffy can either be male or female. No harem!. If femLuffy, I would recommend Mihawk, Marco, Law, but it is up to you to decide the paring if there is going to have parings. No limitations, it can be yaoi, yuri, het.

Akuma no mi: whatever that you decide.

Itachi can be a Marine Vice admiral all the time or you can make him go rough (or how ever is spelled)

* * *

Challenge 3 Rinnengan (Uzumaki?)

Version 1:

Luffy is a descendant from Naruto or Nagato. The back story is up to you. Luffy must have the rinnengan

Rules:

Luffy can either be male or female. No harem!. If femLuffy, I would recommend Mihawk, Marco, Law, but it is up to you to decide the paring if there is going to have parings. No limitations, it can be yaoi, yuri, het.

Luffy has to have the six path of pain.

Luffy can either have black or red hair.

One of the six paths of pain must be Luffy's dead mother you can also put his Grandmother (Garp's wife), you can even kill Makino and have her be one of the six paths. Sabo is you chose for him to be dead.

Paths of Pain example

1)Sabo

2)Makino

3)Luffy's Mom

4)Luffy's Grandma (Garp's wife)

5)OC Luffy's friend 1

6)OC Luffy's Friend 2

Luffy's personality must be similar to a)Naruto or b)Nagato. I would recommend Nagato's if you chose to kill Makino or Sabo, especially if you killed both.

Akuma no mi: whatever that you decide.

* * *

Version 2

Luffy can be the Son of Karin Uzumaki, you can have her be alive or dead, if dead she must be part of the six path of pain. Luffy must have the rinnengan

Rules:

Luffy can either be male or female. No harem!. If femLuffy, I would recommend Mihawk, Marco, Law, but it is up to you to decide the paring if there is going to have parings. No limitations, it can be yaoi, yuri, het.

Luffy has to have the six path of pain.

Luffy can either have black or red hair.

One of the six paths of pain must be Luffy's dead mother you can also put his Grandmother (Garp's wife), you can even kill Makino and have her be one of the six paths. Sabo is you chose for him to be dead.

Paths of Pain example

1)Sabo

2)Makino

3)Luffy's Mom

4)Luffy's Grandma (Garp's wife)

5)OC Luffy's friend 1

6)OC Luffy's Friend 2

Luffy's personality must be similar to a)Naruto or b)Nagato. I would recommend Nagato's if you chose to kill Makino or Sabo, especially if you killed both. You can still have idiot Luffy.

You can PM or leave a review an I will try to answer as fast as I can


End file.
